Lake acid
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Saynète entre Shawn et Gus pour la résolution d'une enquête. OS écrit pour le défi LJ "Une image en 1000 mots".


**Titre** : Lake acid

**Disclaimer** : Psych appartient à ses créateurs et à USANetwork qui détient les droits.

**NDA** : OS écrit en réponse au défi _Une image en 1000 mots_ sur le LJ de **miya tenaka**. Les liens vers le défi et l'image-prompt sont sur mon profil.

* * *

« Stop ! »

Gus réagit au hurlement en enfonçant la pédale de frein. Le cœur battant, il jeta un regard affolé dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier qu'il ne gênait pas la circulation, puis se tourna, curieux, vers son ami :

« Shawn ?

— Il nous faut des bonbons », lui déclara ce dernier avec sérieux, en agitant le doigt sous son nez.

« Quoi ? s'emporta Gus. C'est pour ça que tu me fais piler en plein milieu de la route ? On aurait pu avoir un accident ! Et t'en as un plein tiroir à l'agence.

— Arrête d'être toujours aussi mélodramatique, soupira-t-il. A cette heure, il n'y a pas de circulation et ça doit faire deux kilomètres qu'on n'a pas croisé une voiture. Et je veux les longs fils acidulés, parfum ananas. Tu vois desquels je parle ? On dirait des lacets avec tout un tas de sucre dessus et ils sont traîtres parce qu'en fait…

— C'est bon, Shawn ! J'ai compris. »

Gus lui lança un regard noir en guise d'avertissement mais, comme d'habitude, Shawn y répondit en souriant plus largement encore. Il secoua la tête en redémarrant. Il adorait son ami d'enfance, pourtant il devait reconnaître que sa nonchalance permanente était irritante.

« Allez, Gus, c'est important, supplia le médium.

— Bien sûr. Tu t'inventes des envies pour me faire courir d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Je te préviens, ça ne marche pas. Je te dépose chez toi et je file à ma réunion.

— J'ai résolu l'affaire. »

Gus arrêta à nouveau la voiture, sans s'inquiéter cette fois des risques. Il toisa Shawn pour essayer de renifler un stratagème quelconque qui le mènerait, sans aucun doute possible, à la perte de son emploi. Toutefois, son ami acquiesçait en silence, fier de lui. Méfiant, il s'enquit :

« Pour quoi faire, les bonbons ?

— C'est pour la mise en scène, Gus. En arrivant au commissariat, j'en propose à tout le monde et quand je veux en prendre, j'ai une vision. Regarde », lui précisa Shawn, avant de reprendre d'un ton surjoué, « oh ! Des vers, je vois des vers…

— Un cadavre ? » Gus retint un haut-le-cœur. « Ne me dis pas que la victime est déjà en état de décomposition.

— Mais non, notre disparu se porte comme un charme.

— Explique-toi et parle normalement », ordonna-t-il de son ton le plus autoritaire.

« T'es pas drôle, maugréa Shawn. Bon, tu te rappelles quand Henry m'a emmené pêcher ?

— Ton père a essayé de t'initier à la pêche pendant des années.

— Oui, mais il ne m'a emmené qu'une fois en week-end près d'un lac. »

Une voiture les dépassa en klaxonnant ; son ami patientait tandis que Gus fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

« Attends, tu me parles de l'été 1989 ? Comment tu veux que je m'en rappelle ? Je n'étais même pas là.

— La date t'a marqué, je t'avais manqué ?

— Si ça m'a marqué, c'est que pour deux jours avec ton père, je t'ai entendu te plaindre pendant six mois ! ronchonna Gus.

— Moi aussi, tu m'avais manqué. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'être sentimental, mon pote. Donc, je disais : c'était un lac isolé, avec un chalet de pêche et une petite barque. Et ces horribles chapeaux. C'est à cause d'eux qu'Henry est chauve, j'en suis sûr.

— Shawn ! » le rappela-t-il à l'ordre, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, mais tu gâches le suspense. Ce n'est pas un enlèvement, c'est une fugue.

— A cinquante ans passés, un homme heureux en famille et avec une bonne situation fuguerait ? C'est ridicule, Shawn. Lassiter… Non, même Juliet et le chef Vick vont te rire au nez. Ne compte pas sur moi, on rentre.

— Mais réfléchis-y, Gus. Justement : il a travaillé dur, il a payé les études de ses enfants, le crédit de leur maison est terminé… Il s'est offert un moment de liberté. Henry n'arrêtait pas : "Ici, c'est le paradis, Shawn" et "Un homme abandonnerait sa vie pour un calme pareil". »

Gus le fixa d'un air incrédule. L'imitation qu'il venait de faire de son père était une de ses pires performances. Mais, au-delà de ça, il ne croyait toujours pas à sa théorie :

« Tu as oublié qu'il n'y avait aucun matériel de pêche chez lui ? Et il aurait peut-être prévenu du monde. Histoire, je ne sais pas, de ne pas les inquiéter ? Comme les gens responsables le font.

—Dans son bureau, il y avait une facture d'un grossiste en appât et l'adresse de livraison était en poste restante. Il a pu faire d'autres commandes. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a parlé à personne de ses projets. Il a peut-être des troubles de la mémoire. C'est bon pour toi, tu pourras lui proposer des échantillons.

— Je ne vends rien aux particuliers. Comment tu as compris ?

— On est passés devant une agence de voyages ; la photo en vitrine m'a fait faire le rapprochement. Au pire, j'aurai de nouveaux bonbons dans mon tiroir. Mais j'ai raison.

— Je demande à voir », céda Gus en haussant les épaules.

Il reprit la route, faisant un arrêt forcé dans une épicerie. Shawn passa le reste du trajet à découper quelques fils acidulés pour leur donner la taille de vers de terre. Gus repoussa de son esprit un vague sentiment de compassion envers les policiers qui recevraient sous peu leur visite.

Dès qu'ils passèrent les portes du commissariat, il remarqua le roulement d'yeux exaspéré du lieutenant en chef et l'air amusé de sa collègue. Shawn n'attendit pas d'avoir son audience au complet et écarta les bras, tel un sauveur. Entrant dans son rôle de médium, il se dirigea vers les détectives. Gus le suivit, le voyant offrir des bonbons sur son passage. Shawn fut accueilli par un « Spencer ! » agressif auquel il répondit par un « Lassie ! » enjoué tandis que Juliet se contentait de leur adresser un signe de tête. Son ami plongea la main dans la boîte et simula une transe : le spectacle pouvait commencer.

* * *

**Note de fin** :Je vais avoir écrit plus de notes que de fic... Quelques infos supplémentaires :

- Pourquoi ce fandom ? Parce que l'image ne m'inspirait pas pour un manga. Qu'au moment où j'ai écrit ça, j'avais une véritable obsession pour cette série (et depuis, je n'en ai pas regardé un épisode...) et que ça me donnait l'occasion de jouer sur des dialogues enlevés (et j'espère avoir réussi à retrouver l'ambiance ici).

Donc, pas une histoire à proprement parler, plutôt une scène de script, sans la présentation théâtrale et les angles de vue.

- Les titres des épisodes (en vo) sont des jeux de mots sur des titres de films et la série est bourrée de références. Bref, ici, c'est une tentative stupide de jeu de mots sur le film _Lake placid_ (qui est un des pires navets existants) en reprenant le lac et l'acidité des bonbons. Bref...

A bientôt :)


End file.
